A new Story
by Almosegosum
Summary: Charles and Jean along with the rest of the team raid an governmental lab only to find a teenage male trapped in an freezer along with twelve others children. why are they here. Charles wants answers. -First Fanfic- story centers around aforementioned young man.


**You will have to forgive my rather unmerciful and relentless massacre of the English language… the whole reason for this is to become better so don't take it too seriously. I love stories. I love x-men. And I love pretty much nothing else, ok that's a lie, sorry. I'm an avid reader of fan fictions of all kinds. I have this idea for this awesome – in my mind- character. This is his intro. Don't burn me too bad, please. Constructive criticism is appreciated. And any ideas you might want to see, maybe ill incorporate it… Wow my first Author note, and it goes on forever and ever and ever and ever…**

**Oh and I must also apparently do this… I don't own X-men, and that is a good thing… trust me… -evil grin-**

**Oh and I don't know in what point of view this will be, just go with it… sorry shutting up now…**

**Oh and lastly, any offence one might derive from the story I am very sorry for. It's a story… that is his character, and only because he is grumpy… -shoots self- Ha, now let's see you speak again!**

My eyes won't open. The first thought to travel through my head in… how long has it been? When will they stop? I don't need to see them to know what is happening. They will strap me to the table, as if I could run with nearly my whole body frozen. I can feel my blood struggling to pump through my veins. It feels disgusting, like someone is trying to force thick chocolate pudding through a thin tube. I feel numb… Why am I thinking of chocolate pudding… oh yea, the thick blood… hahaha…

"Jean what is wrong with him? Why is he not responding to the heater?"The voice sounds very British, Did they really have to bring in some crackpot, tea drinking weirdo in to run more tests on me!? "Professor I don't know what to do, the sick bastards kept him in that chamber at nearly -380C for god knows how long, and in nothing but this flimsy cotton jerkin. He has almost no pulse and he's not heating up. I think most of his blood and organs must be frozen solid… I can't even sense his mind, not even mentioning trying to read it. He might have serious brain damage and then there might be complications with his…" "Jean! Calm down." The Brit's voice sounded aggravated. "I can sense his mind. He is conscious I believe… I think that he may want to move or even speak, but simply can't due to being mostly frozen." He sounded disgusted. "I wonder what his mutation could be. That the government would take such… measures, to secure him."

How very odd… are the English-man and Lady-pants trying to defrost me? How very unexpected … maybe if I move my fingers… "Professor My fingers, look!" "Yes Jean, very well done. The motory skill of your fingers astounds even the most brilliant of physicians on our humble planet." He sounded even more pissed than previously. "No Charles! I'm not moving them… they seem to have a will of their own… it stopped…" "|Thank you Jean. I did not notice your seemingly possessed fingers stop moving after id watched them so closely not a second ago…" ooh! Charles was it? Wonder what's gotten into him? Now… move My fingers, I command you!

"Look Charles, his hand, it's moving." "Son, if you can hear me, I need you to move your fingers again, twice if possible." Since he asks so politely… "They moved twice. Charles, I should up the heater. If he is with us, we must get him mobile as soon as possible." "I agree. Hold on, we will have you better in no time."

A door opened and slammed shut, I assume someone left the room. "Jean, I'm sorry for my snarky comments, earlier… yes I know I was childish… yes as Logan would say 'Pissed'… I'm sorry; it's just that this confirmed what I've feared from the start. If Eric finds out about this… your right he probably already knows… but children… do you think he may have been right about them?" the door opened. "No Charles, there must be a reason for his capture, when Hank decrypts the data we recovered we will know why they did this." "But children jean, twelve children, with twenty seven cells that look recently abandoned… where are they? What happened to them? What evil could they have done to deserve treatment like this? Why did I not know of this before? And why could I not prevent-"

"Charles", a gruff voice interrupted the conversation next to me. "Yes hank?" "We have a name for the child, um… yes here it is, H.J. Good, Halmon Jason. Born 1993, 14 February… Valentine's Day. Father unknown, Mother died, when he was two… reason for capture, possible future threat. Known powers… limited Biological Manipulation, or biokinesis. Manipulation of blood, crystallization of blood. Almost completely resistant to any telepathy. Weaknesses… it seems that without glasses he is nearly blind."

**Ps. I'm sooo sorry if it sucked so badly and I ruined your life and wasted your time… sigh, remember I've never posted on this thing, ever. Most of my work I write and store away FOREVER.**

**Tell me if I should continue, I probably will, because I'm doing this to practice, but tell me anyway… and he won't be some godly gift to save the x men from the evil government. I don't like these god-mode enabled OC's. I want to focus on his reaction to his current situation as opposed to his former, and his struggle with dealing with others his age since he has never talked to another child before… crap giving away parts of the plot… and going on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on… sorry**

**Oh and if you want you could recommend any possible emotional ties between him and any character from the original x-men you might want to see, maybe even whom could be possible romantic options in the distant future…**

**Cats Rule.**


End file.
